A Change of Fate
by ladyblackfyr3
Summary: In an AU where all the Targaryen's were killed during Robert's rebellion and Aegon the Conqueror traveled through time to save his extinct family and the realm from its downfall.


This is my first fic for GOT, its crappy I guess. I don't know what occurred to me when I wrote it. I think there are some points that didn't correctly correspond to the show (I'm not sure but I hope you point it out).

The story is set on the War of Five Kings, the red wedding didn't happen and Renly wasn't slain by the creepy shadow monster from Melisandre's vaggy (haha, sorry for the term, err). Sansa is still a captive in King's Landing and still waits for someone to save her from the grasps ofJoffrey a.k.a _Aerys III (_ I got this term from one of the JaimexSansa I read here, I forgot the title but thanks for the nickname author. LOL). Its my first attempt so I hope you'll be gentle and I also hope you'll enjoy. Reviews are welcomed! Thanks.

* * *

 _Fate..._

He was sure that it was fate that brought them together. She was the first person whom he meets by the time that he landed _again_ in King's Landing. She was staring blankly at the sea at the Royal harbor when he decided to disembark from Balerion and until now he can still see the fright on her widened eyes, the small "oh" of her mouth when she saw the dragon and him in front of her.

When their eyes met, he felt that the world suddenly stopped and he found himself staring at the most alluring and beautiful big blue eyes. Her hair auburn hair and the hem of her dress were freely flowing because of the ocean breeze. The weather has always been hot in the Crownslands but her skin was pale like that of the snow. She didn't flinch when he tried to approach her, her eyes just moved from the big black dragon to the sword hanging on his hips.

"Y-You're Aegon the Conqueror." She said in her soft voice that almost sounded music to his ears, it somehow was of disbelief and confusion; she looked like she had seen a ghost and her snow white skin even paled. From what he had observed, the girl must be a Tully because of her fiery hair. He smiled at her, bowed and pressed his lips on her knuckles gaining a soft gasp from her.

"You are right milady." He said and looked around, so many things has changed after he set foot in Westeros and conquered the realm. He does not know how many years have passed since then but he was sent here for a reason, a purpose. He was never a believer of the "old gods" of the Starks and of the first men but somehow it was ironic that he was chosen for this mission.

To save the realm from falling apart. At first he laughed at the old man who claimed to be his descendant and showed him through a vision the future of Westeros. He told him that his beloved kingdom will crumble because of his great-great grandson's fault. He wondered what the reason is but he was determined to save what he worked hard to achieve; the Kingdom of Westeros. He does not know how he could do it but he was certain he can succeed again like what he had done in the past.

Yet, the only disadvantage was he was alone. His sisters; Rhaenys had died a long time ago and Visenya was left behind on whichever era he came from. Soon gold cloaks and soldiers flocked towards them; their faces masked with fear as they saw the great black dragon behind him.

He then learned that three hundred years has passed since he and his sisters successfully conquered Westeros. He was taken to the _King_ or to the boy who dared sit on the Iron Throne, the sit he forged from the swords of his enemies, he told him that he was a fake, a pretender and that all the Targaryens had died twenty years ago because of his _beloved descendant's_ fault.

However as soon as he flashed Blackfyre in front of them and answered some questions and their fear of being roasted by Balerion who was just impatiently flying outside, Westeros once again kneeled before him. He was again crowned as its King and he was about to correct and restore the former glory of his kingdom.

People didn't believe it first; that Aegon the Conqueror has risen from the dead to save their kingdom, there was fear in their hearts that he will turn out like the last Targaryen who sat on the throne; the Mad King they call him but he was different. He was the one responsible for bringing this realm together and yet they doubt him.

He then learned that Westeros has been torn because of the war; the War of the Five Kings they call it; five men who dared call themselves king were fighting over for the rightful place on the throne (yet he later learned that out of the five of them, only the three are really fighting for the Iron Throne mainly Stannis Baratheon, Renly Baratheon and Joffrey Baratheon because of their qualms about the boy's true parentage; the other two; Robb Stark mainly rebelled because his father was wrongly executed for his _honor_ and _honesty_ and Balon Greyjoy who had declared the Iron Islands independent once again.)

One by one the five of them started to kneel again and swear their fealty to him; Joffrey first, followed by Robb Stark, the Baratheon brothers and Greyjoy.

Everything seems to be falling into the right pieces, he had solved the differences and the issues of war, punished those who should be punished and spared those who were innocent and should be spared.

Yet, after everything it seems like his quest wasn't complete. What was a throne without an heir? Without his sisters here he can't produce a person who's worthy to inherit what he again had built and fixed. He had no idea how many days, months, years he was supposed to stay here and he needed to have a wife, a Queen, a woman worthy of producing his heirs.

Many women were presented in front of him; all high-born and breeded carefully in case they became royalty one day but it seems like there was no one who seemed to catch his attention.

A week later, he found himself walking in the godswood, he wanted some answers and guidance on how he can find a person he can share the crown with, a person who can bear the future leaders of the kingdom; Kings who would one day become as great as he is. An heir whom he can trust with the great responsibility.

It was there where he saw her again; she was kneeling in front of the weirwood and was saying her prayers when he saw her. He found out that the she was a Northener or an heir to Winterfell, a Stark. She was supposed to be betrothed to Joffrey and after her father's coronation she was held hostage here and suffered a great deal of pain after being tormented by the supposed _Aery's III_.

One of Aegon's problems was that it was hard for him to control his temper and anger especially when provoked and when someone harms the people close to him. Sansa had begged him not to strike all the Lannisters because of what happened, saying that it was her own fault that her father was killed, claiming that she was nothing but a stupid little girl with stupid dreams and a believer of romantic songs.

That was the start of their unusual friendship; they started to talk to each other and sometimes would exchange some jokes. He would tell her about his adventures in his childhood and about the 300 year old Westeros, he would also share some things about Rhaenys and Visenya. Sansa on the other hand would tell him about her childhood in the North and some things that she learned in the past few years of living in King's Landing.

There bond grew stronger as time passed until the time that she finally decided to go back to Winterfell. It saddened him, she was the only person close to him in the capitol, the only person he can trust amongst the venomous people that surrounded him and gave him advice.

That day, he offered to escort her back to the North by riding on Balerion. She reluctantly agreed to him and he sensed that she still feared his great dragon even though they both had visited him a couple of times. Balerion, his ferocious beast who often intimidates other people especially strangers seems to behave in front of Sansa to his surprise. And she was the only person whom Balerion allowed to touch his muzzle. Soon the two of them were flying above the clouds, Sansa in front of him, everything seemed to be a bit awkward for him especially that he'll need to hold Balerion's reins and he'll need to rest his hands on Sansa's sides.

It didn't take them long to reach Winterfell and he was happy to see the joy in Sansa's eyes when she was finally reunited with her family. The young but kindly Lord of Winterfell, Robb insisted him to stay the night and thanked him for bringing back her sister and telling him that he saved them all. He agreed and that evening they enjoyed a wonderful Northern feast in celebration of the return of the North's daughter.

The same evening, Aegon felt a heavy burden in his chest; sadness seemed to have engulfed it because of the fact that he'll probably never see Sansa Stark again. He wondered about the intense feelings that he felt for the Winter Maiden, she was special to him the same way as Rhaenys.

That very evening they shared their first kiss, a kiss full of passion and heat shared under the sky full of stars and in front of the weirwood tree.

It was the very same day that she confessed her feelings for him and shoved him away. Telling him that she was thankful that he saved her but she doesn't deserve him and her place is the North. It crushed his heart and he left in the morning with heaviness in his chest.

He returned to Red Keep and decided to act as normal as he could possibly do.

Days, weeks, months passed he didn't hear a word about her, not even a single letter telling him if she was fine. It occurred to him one time when he found himself again walking through the paths to godswood that he was in love with the girl and that he can't imagine anyone beside him except for her.

Without even thinking, he just jumped into Balerion's back and flew to Winterfell. He saw her there again, kneeling in front of the tree, saying her prayers. She was surprised to see him and he thought that she became even more beautiful and her features becoming more and more mature.

There he confessed his feelings for her and asked her to be his Queen. At first she seemed hesitant but after a few minutes he was surprised when she suddenly flung her arms on his neck and whispered how much she missed him. And finally she agreed to become his Queen.

Their marriage was one of the grandest feasts that happened in all of the seven kingdoms; people (especially from the North) seemed to be pleased with their new Queen. For his wedding gift, he gave her the very crown that Torrhen Stark wore before he knelt and swore his fealty to him (he had it refashioned). The festivities lasted for days and everyone was happy that finally the realm was again prosperous.

It didn't take long and Sansa finally bore him an heir; a chubby little boy with silver hair like his and big blue eyes like his mother. They named him Rhaegar for it was because of the last Prince that the two had met. A few years again had passed and Sansa bore him twins; girls who were very Targaryen; they named them after his two sisters; Visenya and Rhaenys (much to his surprise the girls seemed to have the very same attitude as the two). Lastly, Sansa gave birth to another boy a boy with striking Stark features except for his purple eyes that shouted that he came from the royal line; Sansa called him Eddard in honor of her late father.

Days, weeks, months and years had finally passed and Aegon found himself in his deathbed. Rhaegar was now crowned as the King and took a Dornish Princess for a wife since Rhaenys and Visenya were very young for him. Sansa has already gone before him but he can still remember her sweet voice, her gentle touches, her voice, the redness of her hair and the her deep blue eyes that were always happy whenever she looks at him.

"Your mission is finally complete Father, the realm has prospered and peace had reign. Now it's time for you to finally have your peace." Rhaegar said as he held his hand. Rhaegar had promised that he will do his best to protect what he had worked hard for. He smiled at his son and told him how proud he was of him. He closed his eyes and dreamt of the blue eyed maiden staring intently at the vast seas of King's Landing.

* * *

Aegon opened his eyes and found himself inside his room in Dragonstone, the very same room he stayed 300 years ago. He sat up and got confused. _Was he dreaming? Was it all his imagination?_ He asked himself. It was too good to be true and very realistic.

"Father?" A small voice caught his attention and he saw his son Aenys standing near the door. He looked up and smiled at his son, but he tried to imagine the silver haired boy with blue eyes.

"Come here my boy." He gestured the spot next to him in the bed. Aenys sat beside him and looked at him confusingly. "I hope someday you'll become a great king." He whispered to his boy and something caught his eye. He looked down and saw a ring on his finger; a wedding ring; the same one that Sansa gave him. He smiled. It was the only prove he needed to have to know if he was dreaming or not.

Aenys leaned on him and he hugged his boy, he already knew what the fate has for the Prince, he knew that he can't stop it but he will be guiding him on his every step. He already knew what the future has for his family and he was sure that Rhaegar will fulfil his promise to ensure the safety and stability of his kingdom.

 _'Sansa, I will be by your side soon.'_ He thought and smiled again at the image of the Sansa forming in his mind.

Soon fate will bring them back together again; he will just need to wait. And it will be enough.

* * *

Yes, yes. I think its kind of crap and trash but I still hope you enjoyed it. I'm thinking weighing if I'll make a continued story or not but let me know what you think or if you can convince me then I'll do it. :)


End file.
